


Grip

by popfly



Series: This Might Help Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, M/M, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.keysmashblog.com">Keysmash</a>'s This Might Help challenge, week ten, episode 3.11 "Alpha Pact".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Keysmash](http://www.keysmashblog.com)'s This Might Help challenge, week ten, episode 3.11 "Alpha Pact".

Maybe Stiles slapped him a little hard. But all he could think was no.

No. Not another one. Not him.

The press of Derek’s fingers around the bones of Stiles’s wrists was too tight, too much. But it was comforting anyway, because Derek was pretty much always too much.

Later, Derek grabbed his wrist again, gentler than the first time but still firm, and it was too much in a different way.

Different, but still comforting.


End file.
